


Bespelled

by TheColor9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Especially in later chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Severus Snape-centric, Tags May Change, Triggers, Warnings May Change, metions of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/pseuds/TheColor9
Summary: The chains that bind Severus to his duty and fate.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	Bespelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).

> I was trying to add to one of my other projects, but got this instead.

Severus was overwhelmed by grief as he held the cooling body of his beloved friend and sister; his sobs echoed around the room joined with the sympathetic wails of a baby. They distraught set cried for several minutes before the eldest gently set the woman down and walked toward the younger. Severus stared for several minutes at the child before picking him up and held him close. He picked up a few things from around the room fully intent on taking the child with him, but as he finished packing what he felt were necessities a voice stopped him.  
“Hand the child to me Severus”, the Headmaster of Hogwarts demanded causing Severus to flinch and hold the toddler more tightly to himself.  
“I know you're hurt and grieving my boy, but that child needs medical attention.” Dumbledore stated bring Severus’ attention to the bleeding cut on the toddler’s head. “We can take him to Poppy and she will heal him, but in order to do that I need you to hand him to me.”  
“I can heal him.” Severus replied hoarsely still unwilling to hand over the last living piece of Lily he has left.  
“Severus, you're tired and distraught you won’t be able to apparate properly-“ Dumbledore began to state.  
“I can too! I have done so plenty of times when hurt and barely conscious. I can take him now he will be fine and with me!” Severus vehemently interrupted earning a hard look from the grandfatherly looking man.  
“It seems you leave me no choice.” Dumbledore stated earning a look of confusion that quickly morphed into defiance. “Schadenfreude”  
Once the word left Dumbledore’s mouth Severus blacked out and awoke a few hours later childless. He tore apart the infirmary hunting for the babe and even fought with Poppy for a while before blacking out again when Poppy screamed that word, Schadenfreude, at him.  
He awoke again very sore and more than a little afraid because he could not recall what had happened to him after his fight with Poppy. He went and confronted Dumbledore about stealing Lily’s child from him and Dumbledore promptly blamed Severus for his part in their deaths. Dumbledore laid the guilt on very thick over the course of several days which was further entrenched into him during his brief stay in Azkaban, after Karkaroff outed him as a Death Eater. He was sentenced to 3 months of confinement for his crimes as a Death Eater and was released into Dumbledore's guardianship for an undetermined amount of time do to his position as a Spy for the Light. After his stay in Azkaban Severus suffered numerous blackouts, headaches, mood swings and bouts of depression causing him to be confined in the Hospital Wing several times over the course of 5 years until he attempted to commit suicide. After Severus’ attempt to cease being Dumbledore took the distraught man out onto a secluded hill side and talked Severus into making an unbreakable vow to protect Lily’s son in addition to his oath to do anything for the Headmaster in order to secure protection for the last remaining Potter.  
So, Severus stayed in the clutches of that Chaotic Light going through several tweaks, modifications, and re-educations to become the Professor Snape the Great Greasy Bat of the Dungeons that Harry and his friends would meet in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Schadenfreude: Harm-Joy. Basically to receive pleasure from seeing someone fail or suffer.


End file.
